


Training Session

by ohhthatgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training sex, Vaginal Sex, does not use y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhthatgirl/pseuds/ohhthatgirl
Summary: A regular training session quickly turns heated when you manage to pin Bucky underneath you.





	Training Session

Training with the Avengers was always a challenge, but being partnered with Bucky brings on a different sort of problem. You try to appreciate his fighting expertise, but your raging attraction toward him often gets in the way of absorbing anything coming out of his mouth.

The two of you had been sparring for the better part of an hour, with each round successively getting dirtier and less professional. His hands occasionally linger too long on the curve of your waist or brush against the sensitive part of your thighs before turning hard and restraining you. The flush on your cheeks is only half attributed to the exertion, the other half due entirely to the rising heat between your legs. 

Bucky discards his shirt and you have the passing thought of what it would be like to lick the contours of his abs. He takes advantage of your distraction and easily tackles you to the ground.

Your breaths comes out as pants as you disentangle yourself from his pin, desperately trying to reel in your emotions. Annoyance flares as you realize that he still looks perfectly composed while you’re a flustered mess. Bucky grins when he recognizes your irritation. “Try to keep up,” He challenges.

You give into his taunt, rushing at him again without a solid plan of attack. You aim a wild punch that he easily evades. He capitalizes on your momentum, using the force of your swing to pull your arms backwards and caging you against his frame.

“Give up yet?” Bucky teases as he holds your arms behind your back, metal hand clutching lightly at your throat. Time seems to slow down as you realize that you can feel every inch of his body pressed against your backside. His heart pounds against your back and you realize that he’s more worked up than he’s letting on. 

It’s a reckless move, but you have nothing left to lose, so you hook your foot against the back of his knee and pull. Bucky loses balance and in the moment before he falls you twist in his grasp, locking your legs around him and let gravity take you down as well.

You land on your knees, Bucky’s frame trapped beneath your legs. A trill of excitement runs through you at the thought of actually beating Bucky and you give a triumphant smile. “Give up yet?” You throw his previous question back at him as you trap both his arms over his head.

The laughter in his eyes is quickly replaced by lust and you feel a shiver of anticipation run down your spine as you realize how provocative your position is. His gaze drops to your mouth then back to your eyes. You realize what is going to happen a split second before Bucky presses his lips against yours.

The kiss is intense, but still incredibly gentle. Bucky moves almost hesitantly and you understand that he’s giving you the chance to pull away. Instead, you kiss back with enthusiasm and Bucky immediately turns more aggressive. He swipes his tongue against the seam of your lips, giving your bottom lip a quick nip as he pulls it into his mouth. He completely dominates the kiss and you can’t help but fall into his rhythm.

Bucky rolls his hips against your core and you pull away from his lips as a moan escapes your throat. The hardness of his cock feels so good through your clothes that you think you could come on the spot.

Bucky smiles crookedly and repeats the action, obviously knowing how you’re putting in his grasp. Your competitive nature flares and you want nothing more than to make him as overwhelmed as you feel in the moment. One hand still restraining his wrists, you finger the hem of your tank top and begin to lift it up. His smile falters as his attention zeroes in on your abdomen and you watch in fascination as his nose flares and jaw clenches.

He wrenches his wrists from your hold and snaps his hands to your waist, dragging his fingers hungrily against every inch of skin as it comes into view. His left hand brushes against the underside of your breast and you shiver as the cool metal clashes with your heated skin.

He lets out a shaky breath when your chest is finally exposed and you can practically feel yourself dripping at the dark promises in his eyes. He doesn’t wait for the shirt to come off, instead palming your breath and rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as soon as possible. You buck eagerly against his hips in response to the pleasure that spikes down your spine.

Bucky groans and pulls you down for another searing kiss. Your stomach does flips at the intensity, and you whimper as he grinds into you again. Part of you wants to savor the moment and tease every possible reaction out of him until he’s begging for more. Another, more pressing, part of you wants to fuck him rough and fast and find completion as soon as possible.

You opt for the latter, quickly stripping yourself from your shorts and panties and shoving Bucky’s pants down to his thighs just enough to release his cock. Without preamble, you align his dick with your entrance and sink down until you’re full seated. You give a few experimental twists of your hips, reveling in how much he stretches you.

Bucky immediately grabs hold of your ass to still your movements. “A little warning would help if you want this to last more than a minute, sweetheart,” He says through gritted teeth. You feel his cock twitch inside you and glow at how he struggles to even out his breathing.

You clench your pelvic muscles around him and lean down to drag your tongue against the shell of his ear. “Try to keep up, Barnes.”

Bucky releases what can only be described as a snarl and in the next second flips your positions so that he’s now on top. “Touch yourself,” He demands as he slides his cock out so that only the tip remains inside you.

Heat floods your stomach at his command and you snake one hand between your bodies to rub circles around your swollen clit. Bucky groans at the sight before nuzzling into your neck and pushing himself back home. His movements are measured and powerful - each thrust makes his tip brush against your g-spot and you want to cry at the intensity of the pleasure.

The familiar tension rises in your stomach as he continues to move and you know it won’t be long before you reach climax. “Bucky…” You whimper desperately as you roll your hips up to meet his.

“I know,” He murmurs in response. His right hand pushes yours out of the way and begins to run your clit as his thrusts become more frantic. “Come for me, doll.”

The coil in your belly snaps as your orgasm crashes over you. The feeling is so intense that you’re rendered speechless, mouth open in a silent moan. Your inner walls clench around Bucky’s cock and he gives a few more pumps before spilling himself inside you.

You lay in a tangled heap as you both come down from your highs. Bucky is the first to recover. He presses a quick kiss to your forehead before rolling away and tugging his pants back into place. Your hands shake as you pull your clothes back on, still caught up in the post-orgasmic glow.

“So,” Bucky says as you stand up, “I think I won this round.”

You shoot him a mock glare, trying hard not to smile too broadly. “Next time I’ll come out on top.”

His eyes glint at the implication of your words and he bites his bottom lip between his teeth. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This fic has also been posted to my tumblr


End file.
